


Ticklish

by eveshka



Series: Tales of the Dawn King [48]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshka/pseuds/eveshka
Summary: For Lubellamy's prompt: TicklesAKA, Noctis is a terror.





	Ticklish

Ignis would do anything for Noctis.

He sat quietly behind the desk and thought over that.

Ignis would do _almost_ anything for Noctis.

“Iggy… Iggy…”

Ignis bit his lip. Almost. Anything.

But not that.

Anything but that.

“Iggy… where go?”

Ignis made himself a little smaller.

“Iggy?” Noctis was closer.

Ignis stopped breathing. Maybe if he held very still…

“IGGY!”

Bright blue eyes glittered with glee and the smaller boy threw himself at the other.

Ignis flinched, tumbling out from behind the desk, Noctis rolling along with, giggling and laughing and terror of terrors, tickling!

Ignis Scientia was terribly ticklish.

 


End file.
